I'm Not Crazy
by Rosepedal
Summary: Seto starts dreaming about the same thing over and over again. He's become a target and he's starting to crack under all of the pressure. Chapter 11 up! Rated M for safety of later chapters.
1. The Dreams

Hey everybody!!! This is a story dat I came up with while watching Smallville the other night. (the episode where everyone thinks Lex is crazy.) And I thought dat I could mold dat into a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction. So I stayed up really late and wrote chapter 1. I wanna see if anyone likes it before I actually continue writing it so I accept flames I'll just light some of my candles with them and reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
This story may have some fluff in it, I'm not really sure yet. So for now I'll get out of your face so dat you can read it. (and yes I know I say 'that' 'dat'. It's Joey talk! I love Joey talk!!) Also this chapter may be very short. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young woman is in a white room holding a baby in her arms. She's rocking back and forth; singing her lullaby.  
  
Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing.  
  
From a distance, Seto Kaiba is watching the scene before him. The woman's back is turned to him so that he can't make out her face or her childs.  
  
.mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine.  
  
Seto didn't know why he was there or where 'there' was. All he knew was that he couldn't take it anymore. /Why am I here? Where is here?/ Just as Seto was about to say something, the room, the woman, and the baby faded away.  
  
.mama's gonna to buy you a.  
  
Seto sat up in his king sized bed in a panic. His face was soaked with sweat as well as most of his shirt even though the comforter wasn't even on him. /It was a dream.it was THAT dream again./ Seto turned on his bedside lamp and got up and went to his bedroom mirror. All he saw was his face glossy looking and an almost soaked nightshirt. /Why do I keep having this dream?/ Seto quickly glanced at the digital clock. /12:06 a.m earlier than yesterday./ Seto went to his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. /I've had the same dream everyday this week. If this keeps up, I'm going to be sleep deprived./ He wiped his face off and went back into his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. /I don't think I want to go back to sleep.every time I close my eyes I have that same dream./ Seto turned the light off and slipped under the covers. /I don't think I can get back to sleep./ As soon as his head hit the pillow, Seto fell fast asleep.  
  
It seemed as if he had just fallen to sleep, when he felt someone shaking him awake.  
  
"Seto, wake up. Seto, you promised you'd take the day off."  
  
Seto heard the echo of his brother's voice. /Mokuba?/ He opened his eyes to see Mokuba looking at him.  
  
"What's wrong Seto? I've had to come and wake you up every morning this week. I told you working yourself hard was bad." Mokuba couldn't help but worry for his brother. "Hurry up and get dressed. You promised you'd take the day off."  
  
/I said that?/ Seto faintly remembered him promising Mokuba that the previous day. "Sorry Mokuba. Must've slipped my mind. Why don't you go wait for me downstairs?"  
  
"Okay, but hurry up." Mokuba ran out of his big brother's room.  
  
It took awhile but Seto managed to get dressed in a normal day's clothes and headed downstairs' floor, Mokuba ran up to Seto.  
  
"Come on Seto!" Mokuba grabbed his brother's arm and ran out the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Seto was running next to Mokuba.  
  
"The park. I'll race ya there."  
  
"You're on." Seto slowed down a bit so that Mokuba could pass him. /See? This was a great idea. I'm not even thinking about the dream./ Then Seto ran a little faster so that he could catch up, but stopped all together. Seto had his eyes fixed on something across the street. /It's.it's.it's./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay dat's the first chapter. I know it's a little short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'm going to write the next chapter during gym.we're not doing anything important except yoga.yoga must die, it is evil.anyway I can come up with an excuse or something.  
  
Please review. I'm wanna keep this story going..~.~ (with puppy dog eyes) please? Anyway the next chapter will be put up on how good the response is for this one. Peace Out~ Rosepedal711 


	2. Hallucinations Hurt

Hey guys! I can't believe this.I sprained my ankle yesterday. That meant I couldn't go to school today. ((YEY!!)) But that also meant I couldn't go on the internet either. ((BOO!)) But all things considered, I'm glad I got out of school, I had a big computer applications test today and I got out of it. I bet you guys are wondering how a sprained my ankle.well, it's pretty funny.I fell down a flight a stairs at school. I know it sounds very lame but it was a domino effect; my friend tripped and hit my 60 pound backpack, which sent me flying down the stairs. I'm okay now of course but this little leg boot they have me wearing, not to mention the crutches, are really annoying.  
  
But enough of that, I'm not sure whether anyone review this story or not so I'm putting this chapter out anyway. I hope ya'll like it. ((I decided I'd rather type my stories than sit around all day doing homework.)) So if ya'll have read 'Mute' and '7 Days', I should be putting up a chapter of each if the computer likes me today.  
  
To get everything straight, I basied this story off the episode of Smallville where everyone thinks dat Lex is crazy. CEO's are perfect for dat kind of thing.ya know what I'm talking about? Anyway please R&R I accept flames and reviews so enjoy!  
  
Yes it's true, I bought Yu-Gi-Oh! from it's creator. It was a good bargin. *someone bangs on door* O____O uh. *banging continues* uh.I didn't buy Yu- gi-oh! from it's creator.*listens, and hears nothing* .*sigh* .they're gone. Yu-gi-oh! is owned by some person who I don't know and who's name I probably can't pronounce.  
  
Chapter 2: Hallucinations Hurt ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto kept staring at something across the street; not moving a inch.  
  
Mokuba kept running until he realized Seto wasn't behind him anymore. "Seto?"  
  
/Why.what.how.I'm not asleep. How can this be happening?/ Across the street was the woman from his dreams with the baby in her arms, crying. She was facing him this time but her head was down so he still couldn't see her facing.  
  
.He's crying.hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.  
  
Seto wanted to yell at the woman; to tell her to leave him alone, but when he tried to speak, he found that he couldn't. He brought his hands to his neck. /Why can't I talk? What's happening to me-/  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Seto fell onto the ground, in a puddle of luke warm blood.  
  
"Seto! Seto!" Seto heard the cries from his brother.  
  
"Mokuba-" Seto managed to get out before he lost consciousness.  
  
Mokuba made his way through the crowd around his brother's body. "Someone call an ambulance! Hurry!" He kneeled next to Seto and took his wrist to feel for a pulse. "He's still alive. Hold on Seto, help is coming."  
  
The ambulance sirens rang throughout the city as it rushed Seto to the hospital. Mokuba had begged the EMT guys to let him come as well. He rode in the back with his big brother, fighting back tears. /I know he's going to be alright. He's strong. He'll pull through.I hope./ Mokuba closed his eyes, he didn't want to see his brother like this. /He's gotta pull through. I can't stay in this world alone. I need you Seto./  
  
Seto's eyes slowly opened, he looked around only to find that he was lying in a white room. /Oh hell.it's happening again./ He feared of what was behind him for he already knew, it was going to be the woman and her baby. He knew it was going to be them. He slowly got to feet and turned around. He saw the woman there holding her baby. /Why do I keep dreaming about this?/ He heard the woman's voice singing her lullaby.  
  
Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.  
  
/Please not again. I can't take it anymore!/ Seto collapsed on his knees, banging his fists against the cold, hard floor. /Stop it! Get out of my!/ Tears were streaming down his face now. /Leave me alone!/ The room started to fade away as well as the woman and her baby.  
  
When Seto reopened his eyes, he was in a much darker room. He tried to sit up but the pain he received from his side when he tried, told him otherwise. /Gwah.what happened? Where'd this pain come from?/ Seto laid back down. He pulled his gown* up to see what prevented him from getting up. All he saw was bandages. /How.what happened?/ He searched along a wall for a light switch, but couldn't find one. /Damn it, where is it?/ His finger ran across a small button, he instantly pressed it. But nothing happened. /Damn./ His finger than ran across a wire. /Maybe this is it?/  
  
"Do you need some assistance Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
Seto turned and looked straight ahead at the door to see a nurse in the doorway. "No, I got it."  
  
"I beg to differ. The wire you were about to pull is connected to your monitor that is above your bed. If you would have pulled it, it would have landed on you." The nurse walked over to his bed and pulled a different cord. The lights above Seto's bed came on. "This was the one you were looking for."  
  
"Why am I here? And where exactly is 'here'?"  
  
"You're at the Tashi General Hospital. You're here because you were shot in the stomach earlier today."  
  
Seto's heart dropped. He had been shot. /If I was shot, then where's Mokuba?/ "Where's my brother?"  
  
"Don't worry. The poor darling was so worried about that he fell asleep in the waiting room. Now you need to get your rest."  
  
He couldn't rest when he knew someone wanted him dead. /I can't remember what happened.wait, I heard the shot, then I fell.I was staring at that woman./ Seto rested his head on the pillow, thinking about how this dream almost cost him his life. /This dream crap is ruining my life. Because of it, I was almost killed./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*gown- the hospital gowns they make you wear with no back.*mental drool*..  
  
Okay there's the second chapter. ((OW! Pain! Ankle!)) I'm drawing a blank toward the next chapter, damned writer's block.I'll try to think of something and write whatever I can think of.  
  
I hoped you liked dat chapter, cause I was. Anyway please review. I'll try to get the next chapter out asap! Peace Out~Rosepedal711 


	3. Stay for Tests

Hey guys!!!! Gomen about the wait. I've been typing all my stories and post at least one chapter per day or type at least one chapter of my stories at least once a day. Know why? Cause we have off from school this week cause of Thanksgiving. Plus, I would have stayed home anyway cause of my sprained ankle. Yes, I still have a sprained ankle. But I'm walking on it now. 

I'm having some difficulty with this chapter. I think it's because I put myself in a bad starting place. Oh well, I'm getting over it. I finally decided on what to write. Yey! I can write again.

NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You…can't make me!!!!!!…I won't…*lawyers take away notebook with all Rose's fanfictions written in it*…O.o…no I need dat to write my stories…*lawyers open notebook*…O.O…what are you going to do?…*lawyers take out lighter*…O.O…No…I'll…talk, I'll talk…I….don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!…now give me back my notebook…*lawyers give back notebook and leave*…damn lawyers…what is it with them and burning my things?…first my mangas are almost burned by them…then my fanfiction notebook…what's next?

Chapter 3: Stay for Tests

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mokuba woke up and had found himself on a couch with a blanket on him. /W-Where am I? That's right I'm at the hospital. Seto…/

"Oh Mokuba, you're up."

Mokuba looked in the direction the voice was coming. "Who are you?"

"I'm Stella, your brother's nurse. He's been wanting to see you for a while."

"He woke up?" Mokuba sat up eagerly. 

"Yes. He woke up a little while ago. He's been asking for you." Stella flipped through Seto's files on the clipboard she had with her. "If you want, I can bring you to his room. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, I would. Are you sure it's okay though?" Mokuba thought about the worst. Thinking his brother was in need of rest. Hopefully he wasn't.

"Yeah, it's fine. He needs somebody to cheer him up anyway."

Mokuba got up off of the couch. "Bring me to his room please."

Stella looked away from her clipboard. "Okay then follow me."

Mokuba followed Stella to his brother's room. Mokuba hated hospitals. He always hated hospitals. He hated going to them and being in them. And what he hated even more than being in a hospital was seeing his brother in a hospital bed. /This place gives me the creeps. I hope they release Seto soon./ 

"Here we are. Room 307, Seto Kaiba." Stella's voice rang through Mokuba's head bring him out of his thoughts. "You shouldn't be interrupting anything. He should just be resting." Stella opened the door with a quiet hand. "You can stay as long as you like just make sure you don't touch anything, okay?"

Mokuba gave Stella a silent nod before entering the room. Stella closed the door behind him. "S-Seto?" Mokuba stood there deciding whether or not to enter the room further.

Seto's eyes popped open as soon as he heard his name being called. Thinking about the first name that came to mind, Seto tried to sit up. "Don't worry about me Mokuba. I'm fine…" Seto trailed off as the slumbering pain on his side finally woke up. He showed a little pain in expression and was hoping Mokuba wouldn't notice.

"Here let me help you. You'll hurt yourself even more if you try to get up all by yourself." Mokuba ran over to his brother's side to help him. Even though it was slight, he could see the pain on Seto's face.

"I don't need any help…I fine by myself." Seto mumbled softly as his brother helped him sit up.

"I know you don't want any help Seto, but you really need it right now. Stella said—"

"Wait a minute…who's Stella?"

"She's your nurse. Anyway, Stella told me that the bullet had entered your side and came out the other." Mokuba saw how quickly his brother's expression changed when he heard him. This expression was one Mokuba had never seen on Seto before. It was a mixture of shock, pain, and, an emotion Mokuba thought his brother never knew, he looked like he was scared. "The bullet didn't rupture any organs, just skin tissue. So you should heal pretty quickly and then you can get out of this place."

Seto could tell Mokuba saw the worry and panic in his face. "Don't worry Mokuba. I'll probably be released in no time." Even though he tried, Seto couldn't hide the fear in his voice. He was scared, even though he'd never admit to it in words or writing, but he was a little worried that the person who tried to kill him just might come after Mokuba. /I can't let that happen./

"Well I hope so. You know I hate hospitals. They freak me out…" Mokuba trailed off as he gave a glance at the room he was in. Yes, he knew he was in a hospital room. He wanted to see all the instruments in the room as well. 

_BRING!!!!!! BRING!!!!!!_

There was so much tension in the room that it wouldn't surprise anyone that both Kaiba brothers jumped when the phone rang.

"Let me get that Seto." Mokuba hurried and grabbed the phone out of his brother's reach. "Hello?"

"Yes, Mokuba? Can I speak to your brother?" 

Mokuba handed the phone to Seto. "It's Stella."

Seto took the phone from his brother and put it to his ear. "Yes?" Seto started to talk in his usual monotone voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Kaiba but I was wondering if you wanted to get released?"

"Yes, I want to be released as soon as possible."

"Well, if you want we could do some tests on you now, then release you afterward?" 

"That would be good—wait what tests?"

"Oh, just some blood samples and couple of CAT scans (a/n: I don't know if dat's what they're called but I'm talking about brain scans.) --"

"Wait a minute. CAT scans? I'm not taking any CAT scans. I'm not here because I have brain problems, I'm here because some asshole decided to shoot me!"

"I know that Mr. Kaiba, we just want to make sure that you didn't suffer any concussions or any type of brain damage before we release you."

Seto was starting to get annoyed that they would pull something like this off: making him take a CAT scan or he couldn't leave the hospital. "Fine. Just make it quick."

"Yes, sir. Somebody's coming to get you as we speak." And with a click she was gone. 

"So…they want you to get a CAT scan?" Mokuba had only heard his brother's part of the conversation but Seto made it pretty clear on what they were talking about.

"I have to or I can't leave." Seto laid back, resting his head on the wall. "Why is al of this happening to me?"

"You were only shot, nothing big."

/I said that out loud? Crap. Now I bet Mokuba even thinks I'm crazy. Calm down, I'm not crazy just injured./ A light knock was heard on the door. "It's open."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. But I promise to make the next chapter longer. I'm going to bring out the story line some more in the next chapter probably. So get ready for some more of Seto!!!! 

Anyway, I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Ja ne. Peace Out~Rosepedal711


	4. ChickenNoodle Soup

Konnichi Wa guys!!! YES!!!!! THERE IS A GOD!!!! WE HAVE 2 WEEKS OFF FOR CHRISTMAS VACATION!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!! Yes I know I sound very strange. But I have been waiting for this vacation for like ever!!! This week has been nothing but exams, so I've wanted this vacation for a while. Since like Thanksgiving.

Anyway, I got Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale on Friday and I've been playing it non-stop since then…and today's Sunday. I love dat game!!! My hint to all of ya'll is to ask your parents to get it if you already don't have it.

I'm on the phone with my friend Animestargirl right now and she's on the internet and I'm not!! Not to mention the fact dat she's talking about Hiei in a dress…a pink dress…strapless with NO back and cutouts…I have a mental image and it's not pretty…she says it was Eve's fault…I don't know who to believe…well now she's talking to me about her Yu-Gi-Oh deck. She's asking me if I could help her strengthen her deck…I said yes and now I'm regretting it cause she won't shut up. Okay…now she's just being annoying…¬_¬…I wonder if she burned herself yet…

Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh…::lawyers take Naruto wall scroll and Naruto CD::…O_O… please don't, dat's my favorite CD…::lawyers turn to leave Rose's room::…fine…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with it…why must you be so mean to me…::lawyers drop wall scroll and CD and leave::…damn lawyers…should fall off the face of the Earth…

Chapter 4: Chicken-Noodle Soup

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been about a week since Seto left the hospital. He had agreed to a CAT scan and was released the next day. The doctor gave Seto some painkillers and told him he had to stay in bed unless to go to the restroom or to take a bath, he wasn't allowed to take showers because of his side. (A/n: I can relate to dat, when I sprained my ankle I couldn't take showers only baths. Showers are so much better.) Seto followed the doctor's instructions and was only going to stay in bed for one week, only a week. He wasn't going to stay in bed for longer than that. He was CEO of Kaiba Corporation; he needed to run his company. He couldn't just stay in bed forever. I mean come on, a person could get bored doing that and Seto plus boredom does NOT mix. It's a very dangerous combination. Anyway, back to the story. Seto had agreed to the CAT scan only because they wouldn't release him. And looking back on that decision, Seto thought that was the best decision he ever made. He hadn't had that horrible dream since then and finally got a good night's sleep. Yep everything was back to normal in his life…well almost everything anyway…

"Shot? You got shot?!? Are you okay?" The voice on the other end of the phone line was filled with concern and worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had to go to the hospital for a while. They told me everything's fine I just have to take painkillers and stay in bed for a while." Seto was preoccupied with his laptop to go into grave detail plus he knew she'd hate to hear the details anyway.

"Do you want me to come back to Domino? I can catch a plane now if you want." She sounded like she was in tears either because she might have to leave America sooner than she thought or that her boyfriend was put in the hospital because he was killed. "Seto?"

"Don't cry Serenity. I promise you I'm okay. You don't have to come back to Domino so soon. You stay in America."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. 'It's healing up nicely' is what the doctor keeps telling me. Trust me, okay?"

"Alright, if you're positive."

"How's your trip going?" Seto tried to pull the direction of the conversation in a different direction.

"Oh! It's beautiful! I wish you could see it." Serenity's voice brightened up when he asked her that. "There's so much tourism here." 

"Really? Maybe we'll have to go there when you get back." A grin caressed his lips. "What state are you in?"

"Oh, that would be nice. I think we're in Oregon or Washington. We're heading to Seattle tomorrow."

"I hope you have fun."

"I will. Hold on—" Serenity put Seto on hold. He hates it when people put him on hold, but for Serenity, he'll let it pass. Besides, he was busy typing anyway. "—Seto?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go now. Joey says the bus is coming. So I'll call you tonight to see now you're doing, okay? Love ya."

"Sure. I love you too. Bye." And with a click she was gone. He placed the phone back on the receiver and continued to type.

Serenity had melted his cold heart. She, next to Mokuba, was the only other person he was nice to. They had been going out for about a year and a half. They were always together except for now. Serenity had wanted to tour America for a long time, so Seto gave her two plane tickets round-trip to America for her birthday. He was supposed to go with her but something suddenly came up. And that something was work. So Serenity brought Joey with her. He didn't like the fact that the mutt got to go in his place.

He pushed the unpleasant thought of Joey from his mind and continued to work. "I'm getting a little hungry. Maybe I should go get something—"

"You have to stay in bed."

Seto's heart nearly burst through his chest. "Mokuba, what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?!?"

"Not to do it. But I couldn't help it." Mokuba walked to the side of Seto's bed, carrying a tray. "I had a feeling you'd get hungry staying up here all day typing and sleeping. So I brought you something. Move your laptop."

Seto moved the laptop off of his lap and placed it down next to him, close the top as well. "Really?"

"Yeah. Your doctor called and—"

"Wait, when did my doctor call? I didn't hear the phone ring."

"Yeah well…uh…I mean…"

"You called him didn't you?" 

"I only called him cause you refused to call him yourself. I needed to see what you were suppose to eat." Mokuba put the tray in Seto's lap. "You were suppose to be drinking liquids and eating soups and other things."

"I still can't believe you did that. I could have called him too." Seto looked down at the tray. A bowl of instant chicken-noodle soup, a glass of water, and a couple of painkillers were on it.

"If you even care, I made the soup." Mokuba backed away slowly in fear that his older brother just might hurt him for making the phone call.

"I don't know what's scarier, the fact that you used the oven and that everything in the kitchen might be burned or your cooking." Seto gave Mokuba a smirk while Mokuba gave Seto a death glare. "Don't give me that look."

"Fine, but later I'm going to come back and bug the hell out of you." Mokuba headed to the bedroom door.

"I'd like to see you try." Seto watched Mokuba leave the room and slam the door shut. "I love doing that to him." He looked back down at the tray. "Do I dare to eat this?" Just then his stomach gave a loud growl. "I guess that means yes. I just hope I don't die afterwards." He took slow spoonfuls of his brother's soup, swallowing it as well. "Not bad. Looks like Mokuba's becoming quite the little chef."   

He eventually finished the soup and was still alive. Seto would have done a happy dance for that if it he wasn't in his injured state.

He put the tray on his night table and put his laptop back on his lap. He continued to type.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how'd ya'll like it? I know ya'll are mad cause I keep making them so damn short but I keep thinking of how the story is going to turn up and I keep getting distracted by my other stories…I think I'm going to have to pick one story and work on that one then on the others when I'm finished. ::ducks objects being thrown by readers:: O_O…okay…I won't do dat…just please don't hurt me!

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can…*;*…Cowboy Bebop is on…gotta go watch it. Wait which one is this? Oh well, ja ne. Peace Out~Rosepedal711 


	5. Revelations

Konnichi Wa guys!!!! I watched Cowboy Bebop and, since Cartoon Network keeps showing reruns and since I can't remember the last time I saw dat episode, it was pretty boring. So I decided to come back and type more of my story. 

This chapter will probably be a little longer than the last one. Or at least dat's what I'm hoping. I'm trying to write longer chapters and I think I am, it's just dat when I write it on paper it takes up like 7 pages. But when I type it on the computer I comes out to be like 3 or 4. ::sneeze::…Oh boy, I think I have a cold. I woke up this morning and I couldn't breathe. This is not good. I don't want to be sick on my vacation…::sneeze::…damn…

Oh before I forget, my dad's coming into town this Wednesday…today is Sunday…well it's like 12:11 in the morning so I guess it's Monday…and I won't be able to update for a while until I get back. So hang tight till I get back…I think dat's ::sneeze:: why I'm putting two chapters up of the same story so close together ::sneeze::…I need a tissue.

Before I sneeze my brains out, let me say the disclaimer…::sneeze::…come on ya'll…I'm sick could ya give me a break?…::lawyers shake head 'no'::…::sneeze::…fine…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to it…like duel monster cards…or the Millennium Rod…which I secretly took to  make other people clean my room…::lawyers glare and pick up Rose::…O_O…::sneeze::… wait I'm sick…you can't do this to me…it's Christmas!!!…can't I own something from Yu-Gi-Oh for a day just for my…::sneeze::…Christmas gift?…wait listen to me…::sneeze::…wait let me take the tissue box with me at least…O_O…put me down!!!!….HELP!!!!…I'M BEING ASSULTED BY PEOPLE WHO DEADICATED THEIR LIVES TO MAKING MINE MISSRABALE!!!!…::sneeze::…

Chapter 5: Revelations 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The light brown locks were splattered across the silk embroider pillow. And the sleeping form that was in the bed looked as if a silent death had consumed him body and soul. But that wasn't the case, he was just in the far reaches of dreamland.

Soon after he finished his lunch, Seto found it harder and harder to keep his eyes from falling shut. He fell asleep, a peaceful, death-like sleep. And if a nuclear bomb was to explode right in his own bedroom, he would still be asleep; he's just that sound of sleeper.

A light rapping could be heard against the window meaning that it had started to rain. It was very strange for it to rain in the middle of December. The storm came rather suddenly but if Seto was awake he wouldn't care, it's not like he was going to go out any time soon anyway.

His bedroom window looked out upon the city, the rain and the cold weather gave the city a foggy appearance. But in the sound asleep, Seto wouldn't have known it. He was enjoying his non-woman-holding-crying-baby dream. (a/n: ::sneeze::) 

A loud clap of thunder sounded and a couple of seconds later the lightning came. The room lighted up as the lightning shot through the sky, making the shadows jump from wall to wall, as if they were dancing to their own silent music. 

After the light from the lightning left his room it continued to grow darker as the clouds covered the sun, since the room was already dark by the blackout. 

Seto rolled over so that he was no longer on his back but now on his stomach. But as soon as he did so, he was back in the same white room he had come to known and hate. 

He looked around the white room. /I'm having that dream again…/ He clenched his eyes shut and tried to wake up but when he reopened his eyes, he found that he was in the same white room. /Yep…it's that dream again…wonder why I'm having it again?/

_…Hush little baby, don't say a word…_

/No…it can't be happening again…it just can't be…/ Seto tried to move but found that this time he couldn't. /What's happening? Why can't I move?/ 

_…mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…_

/Stop…stop…please…just stop…/ He forced his hands to cover his ears, in hopes that he could drown out that horrible lullaby that echoed throughout the room. He still did not regain the ability to move and was forced to listen to her lullaby again. /Why? Why does this keep happening to me? Just tell me why./

_…and if that mockingbird don't sing…_

/Did I do something that I'm regretting now?/

_…mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…_

/Is it that I'm too stressed with work?/

_…and if that diamond ring don't shine…_

/Answer me!/ The room started to spin, in the way that it always did when the dream happened to be over, and he started to fall. He finally was able to move again and tried to reach out for something to grab and hold himself, but there wasn't anything. So he fell freely. A bright light consumed everything around him including him.

The rain continued to hit the bedroom window, emitting a soft comforting sound. The thunder and lightning had long since stopped and the foggy illusion that the rain gave was still there. It was a peaceful setting, except for the body that lay in the bed. He held on to the bed sheets as if his life depended on them. 

A light rapping could be heard coming from the door. "Seto, are you up?" Mokuba pushed the door open and looked into his brother's room. It was dark and cold, much like death itself. "Seto?" He closed the door as quietly as he could, trying not to wake up his brother. "Well, if you're sleeping I guess I could let you sleep. But I personally think you could use some lighting in here. Like a candle or something." 

Mokuba walked over to his brother's desk. "And maybe a heater or something as well. It's a little cold in here."  He turned on the desk lamp, since it was battery operated. "I guess that helps a little." 

Seto's death grip to his bed sheets never loosened. It wasn't his luck that his room happened to be way to dark for his brother to even notice…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay…I don't think this…::sneeze::…chapter was long at all…I think it was very short…damn. Anyway like I said earlier, this is the last…::sneeze::…chapter I'd be posting for a while. So just hang tight until I get back okay? Good. 

Yes…::sneeze::…I'm still sick. Well at least I think I am…::sneeze::…I'll try not to sneeze for a while…::sneeze::…

Just a little deck building tip: get the monster card Ameba (Aqua/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 350 When this card is face-up on the field and control shifts to your opponent, inflict 2000 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field.) I have two of them in my deck and even though it has a weak attack and defense it's effect kicks ass! I really mean it! If you have an effect type deck, you should really get 3 of these Amebas and add them to your deck for dat extra boost of power. 

I did it…::sneeze::…I held in all of my sneezes until…::sneeze::…I was finished and now I'm having a…::sneeze::…sneezing fit…::sneeze::..well I have to go before…::sneeze::…I sneeze my brains out…::sneeze::…Ja ne. Peace Out~Rosepedal711

~MeRrY cHrIsTmAs AnD hApPy NeW yEaR aNd SeAsOnS gReEtInGs~ From your friend Rosepedal711~


	6. Seizures

Konnichi Wa!!! Guess wut? I FOUND MY FANFICTION DISK!!!! YEY!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY…can ya tell I'm happy? I bet ya can! ^_^

I finally planned this entire story out and so far it looks good. I can already say dat you're in for a treat. I just hope I don't lose my fanfiction disk again…dat would be bad. Cause I need to finish one of my stories so I have to pick. But I can't!!!

Anyway, I want to hurry up and write this chapter so I don't own Yu-GI-Oh. ^_^

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!

~blah~= Seto thinking in his dream/nightmare

Chapter 6: Seizures

|

As Mokuba was leaving, something in the far reaches of his mind told him that he was forgetting something. _What am I forgetting? _He tried to remember, but just couldn't. _Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing important if I forgot it…_ He silently left the room with a click of the bedroom door.

Unknown to Mokuba, Seto was in need of his help. He was shaking violently under his bed sheets. A seizure. But even Seto didn't know he was having a seizure, he was sure he was still sleeping in his dreams. 

~~~~~~Seto's dream~~~~~~

_"Why is it so dark in here?" Seto had his eyes wide open, but couldn't even see the fingers on his hands._

_…you should know…you made it that way…_

_Seto spun around in the direction that he thought the voice was coming from. Instead he tripped over his own feet. His chin hit the floor with a loud 'thump'. "…oww…"_

_…hee hee…you crack me up…_

_Seto quickly got on his knees and rubbed his chin lightly. "Do I now?"_

_…yes…_

_"Well, then I'd at least like to know who I'm entertaining. Who are you?"_

_…the voice in your head…_

_A laugh escaped Seto's lips as he tried to fight off the fit of laughter that was threatening to come._

_…are you laughing at me?…_

_"No…ha…ha…okay yes I am!" As Seto finished the sentence his control on his laughter was shattered and he broke out into a fit of laughter on the floor. _

_…I'm not kidding around…_

_This only made Seto laugh even harder. _

_…will you stop?…_

_Slowly Seto stopped laughing. "…I think I lost a lot of calories from that…" (a/n: studies show that you lose a calorie every time you laugh. And by studies I mean someone…I can't remember who told me that…^^''') _

_…I'm being serious…I'm the voice in your head…_

_"Right…sure you are…" Seto felt pretty safe rolling his eyes. If it was too dark to see his own hands then he was sure it was too dark for this mystery person to see him roll his eyes._

_…I saw that…_

_Seto's face froze. "Okay…so maybe you can see me…you can see me right?"_

_…let me think…hmmm…no I was just guessing that you rolled your eyes…_

_"You were?"_

_…what do you think?…_

_"No?"_

_…I quit college for this?…_

_"You went to college?" _

_…do you NOT know sarcasm?…_

_"Yeah I do…I'm just joking around…I think…Anyway, I'll play along with your whole 'I'm the voice inside your head' thing. I mean this IS a dream."_

_…that's what you think…_

_"This isn't a dream?" Seto was starting to panic now. _

_…nope…in fact the reason it's so dark in here is because you're having a seizure at this moment…_

_"A seizure?" Yep, Seto was panicking now._

_…yes…I thought this might be a good time to actually talk to you…_

_Seto looked up, not that he could see anything, it's just he wanted to look somewhere else but down. "…A…About what?"_

_…the dreams…_

_At the mention of that, Seto was filled with unwanted memories of those annoying and horrible dreams. "…them…"_

_…yes…I know you're suppose to be smart and all…but have you ever wondered if they could mean something?…_

_"To tell you the truth…no…"_

_…well start…_

_This time the emptiness of the dark was filled with a bright blinding light and he was once again brought to the white room._

_~Not again…please god not again…~_

_Seto stood up and turned around, already knowing what was going to be there. And as if it was in a book and he was stuck reading that one part, there was the woman and her child._

_Hush little baby, don't say a word…_

_With his eyes wide open he shot his hands up to his head to hold it as he mentally screamed out for it to go away._

_~GO AWAY!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!~_

_…mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…_

_At the moment Seto felt as if he were going to die, the mental strain on him and the pain he suddenly felt were too much for him. He had to get out. _

_~LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!~_

_…and if that mockingbird don't sing…_

_The room started to blend into emptiness._

_…mama's…gonna…buy…you…a….diamond ring…_

_Seto clenched his eyes shut as the pain only increased._

_…and if that…diamond…ring don't …shine…_

_The room disappeared immediately and was replaced by nothing: no pain, no singing, no voice. _

~~~~~~~~End dream~~~~~~

|

Okay, I'm glad I got dat finished. ^^''' took me a while too. I'm already starting on the next chapter so I should update quite soon….

Hakkai: You sounded like me for a moment…

Rose: O_O I did?

Hakkai: ^^ Yeah!

Rose: ::hugs Hakkai:: YEY!!!

Hakkai: O_O can't…breathe…

Rose: ^^ Please leave a review!


	7. An Unwanted Call

Rose: ^^ Hey-lo persons!!!

Hakkai: Hi!

Rose: O_O I LOVE THIS SONG!!!

Hakkai: Which one? For Real?

Rose: No…the other song I love…Owarinai Yume…

Hakkai: Oh…

Rose: ^^ See? I told ya'll I would update soon!

Hakkai: You kept your word this time…

Rose: Yes I did! Now do the disclaimer!

Hakkai: Okay…Rose does not own Yu-gi-oh…or Saiyuki…she owns the computer the she's typing on though…

Rose: ^^ Yep!

Hakkai: ^^ ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!

Rose: -_- Dat's my line…

Hakkai: ^^

Chapter 7: The Unwanted Call

|

Seto lay motionless under the covers now. The distant sound of feet running on carpet could be heard. Ice blue eyes slowly opened. Seto took a moment to look around him to see that he was back in his bed. Everything was normal. Well, almost normal. He felt exhausted as if he had been studying for school for hours.

He felt the sweat on his nightclothes and sheets. "…why…am…I so…tired?" He made an attempt to get up but couldn't find the strength to move his arms. "…maybe I did have a seizure…"

He stayed still for a while before trying to move again. This time when he tried to move, he was able to move his arms a little, but not enough to push himself up. "Damn…how long does this whole tiredness state last?" 

_BRING!!!! BRING!!!! BRING!!!!_

He looked over at his phone on his nightstand and tried to reach for it. He made it to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Yes is this Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is your doctor, Dr. Stiller. You remember me right?"

"Yes, of course. Now what is it you want?" 

"You sound tired, have you been sleeping?"

"Yes, in fact I just woke up. Could you please tell me why you've called? I'd really like to go back to sleep now." 

"Oh, of course. I have the results from your tests. But before I get to that, how has your side been?"

"It's been good. Now could you please tell me what needs to be told."

"Yes, well…as it turns out, you're in tip-top shape. But…"

"But what? You said I was in tip-top shape-"

"Physically." 

"What do you mean 'Physically'?"

"Exactly what it means. Physically, you're as healthy as they come, but mentally is another story."

"Are you saying that I'm crazy?"

"Basically, yes."

"…YOU MUST BE NUTS YOURSELF! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!"

"Mr. Kaiba, your tests revealed that you're suffering from schizophrenia. Some of the symptoms of schizophrenia are hallucinations…"

_…hallucinations…like when I was shot…_

"…withdrawals…"

_…withdrawals…I'm guessing the whole ordeal with the seizure would be a withdrawal…_

"…or discussions with a nonexistent third party with references to the subject as though he or she were not there…"

_…good thing I haven't been talking with that freaky dream woman…then again why would I talk to a dream woman? But…he did say 'or'…_

"…Now Mr. Kaiba, have you experienced any of these symptoms? I want the truth."

"What is it your business what goes on around here?"

"Mr. Kaiba, this is a serious condition. If you are suffering from schizophrenia, then we have to get you some therapeutic help-"

"Like I said before, I am NOT crazy!"

"Mr. Kaiba! The tests clearly state that-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE TESTS SAY! I KNOW I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"…I didn't know you had been dealing with this for this long…"

"What are you saying?"

"Usually when a person is suffering from schizophrenia for a long period of time, they decline the theory of it and that usually makes it worse. It would be better if you just let us take you to the hospital…Mr. Kaiba?"

"…We have nothing more to discuss. Good-bye." And with that, he slammed the phone down on the receiver. By now, his strength had returned and he was sitting on the edge of his bed. _There's absolutely no way I can…no there's no proof except that of the CAT scans…_

"Seto?" He looked up to find Mokuba at his door.

"What is it kiddo?" He tried to make it less obvious that bad news had been delivered. But it wasn't working as well as he thought it was working.

"Is it true?" 

"Is what true?"  

"About….About…About you…having schizophrenia?" That was the straw that broke the camels back.

"How did you find out about that?" Seto looked up at his little brother to see tears in his eyes. "Don't cry, come here." He motioned for his brother to come over to him.

|

Rose: ^^ Okay…I finished this chapter! Yey for me!

Hakkai: ^^ Yes, yey for you!

Rose: ^^ Please leave a review!

Hakkai: ^^ Yes, please leave a review!

Rose: -_- Stop coping me…

Hakkai: ^^ Okay!

Rose: -_-…


	8. Convincing

Rose: ::hides behind steel wall:: Konnichi wa?

Hakkai: She's hiding because she knows there are people that want her dead.

Rose: Thank you very much Hakkai! I'm SO sorry dat I haven't updated in like…forever!!!

Hakkai: Yep, forever.

Rose: -.- Shut up Hakkai.

Hakkai: Okay!

Rose: Anyway…I think the problem is, dat I'm-

Hakkai: She's been wasting her time with that DDRMax 2 game and her newly bought Fruits Basket DVDs.

Rose: HAI!!! I AM OBSESSED OVER FRUITS BASKET!!! SO SUE ME!!! ::hugs chibi dolls of Kyou, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori:: They are so kawaii!!!

Hakkai: O.O…

Rose: XD!!!!!

Hakkai: O.O …uh…

Rose: My poor Kyou turns into his true form!

Hakkai: X.X Rose does not own Yu-Gi-Oh…or Kyou…

Rose: SHUT UP!!!! T.T ::throws brick at Hakkai's head::

Hakkai: X.x

Rose: Please enjoy!

Chapter 8

Mokuba climbed up on his brother's lap, tears running down his cheeks.

"Stop crying." Seto hugged his brother tightly. "You don't need to worry about it okay?"

"But…but…" Mokuba buried his face into his brother's shirt.

Seto patter the boy's back while trying to soothe him. "Shhhh…Mokuba…I promise you nothing's going to happen."

"But the doctor said-"

"The doctor says a lot of things, doesn't mean they're true."

"…that makes sense since you don't show any of the signs."

_…if only you knew Mokuba…_

"That reminds me…how did you find out about this so quickly?"

The younger Kaiba froze. How was he going to get out of this?

"Well?"

"I was listening on the other phone."

_There's another phone line connected to this line?!? How come I don't know about this? Well, why am I just finding out about this?_ Seto glared at Mokuba. "Why were you listening in on my conversation?"

Mokuba had only one option left, the puppy-dog face. "I thought you were sleeping…I didn't want the phone to wake you."

Seto rolled his eyes. "You know the puppy-dog face doesn't work on me."

Mokuba continued the puppy-dog face. "But…big brother…"

"You know better than to do that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise."

Seto sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just keep it ok? I've been having a tough couple of days."

"Really?

"Yes really. Now please just let me relax for a little while Mokuba."

Mokuba flashed his brother a smile before he jumped off his lap and went to the door. "I'll come wake you up in an hour okay?"

"Fine. An hour. No interruptions." Seto laid down on the sheets instead of covering himself with them.

"Okay! No interruptions! Got it Seto! Night!" Mokuba closed the door with a slight slam.

_About time…_ Seto turned on his side and looked at the window. _Why is this happening to me? Why must all the bad luck come to me? This is so unfair. _Seto was depressed. He hated this. Having nightmares constantly, almost being killed, and now his brother was clearly worried about his strange behavior. _Wait a minute…hallucinations? Me almost being killed wasn't in my freaking mind! That really did happen!!! …and I'm just figuring this out…? _Seto sat up and got his laptop out. _I'm going to figure this out. I need to know the truth behind all of this. _He signed on to the internet and brought up a search engine.

Mokuba walked away from the door and headed down the hall. _I guess it's true…Seto is sick. And he lied to me. _Mokuba turned to his room, went in, and shut the door. He just couldn't bare to think about his big brother having a mental problem. _I **really** hope it isn't hereditary._ He sighed and fell onto his bed. _Seto…_

Once on the internet, Seto wasn't exactly sure what he should be searching for. Maybe it was the problem itself or maybe it was something more. "If I look up this 'schizophrenia' it'll probably send me to a medical site and have the same things the doctor told me. Maybe the answer I'm looking for isn't on a medical site…"

"Maybe? How would you know whether or not it's on a site or not?" Seto turned his head abruptly and looked around the room.

"Who's there?"

"Me."

Seto turned back to the screen of the computer and set it down. He slowly stood up. "You do know I can have guards down here in a split second. I'll have you arrested for trespassing." He turned around and his eyes widened at the person standing in front of him.

Rose: I think dat was a cliffhanger…right?

Hakkai: Hai!  
  
Rose: YEY!!! Anyway…I guess I should say this…HERE!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW DAPHNE?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I FINISHED THE BLOODY CHAPTER!!!!! CAN YOU STOP BUGGING ME NOW?!?!?!??!

Hakkai: O.o…

Rose: KONNICHIWA HANA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! TARU!!!!!!! CATSU!!!!!!! ALI!!!!

Hakkai: O.o…um…

Rose: Please review!  
  
Hakkai: Yay!!! A quarter!!!!! ::is happy::

Rose: O.o…MY QUARTER!!!!!! ::takes quarter:: J!

Hakkai: T.T Meany…

Rose: Please leave a review!  
  
Hakkai: Hai…please leave a review…


	9. He was there

Rose: Konnichiwa!

Hakkai: Konnichiwa!

Rose: I shall make this short!  
  
Hakkai: That's new.

Rose: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…but if my friend loves me enough she might buy the first season of Yu-gi-oh, the **_real_** first season for me. Not dat crap the American censors came up with.

Hakkai: O.o…American censors…what's up with that?

Rose: -.- You're no Wayne Brady.

Hakkai: Or Ryan…;.;

Rose: Or Colon…Enjoy!

Hakkai: T.T

**Chapter 9**

"Aw, you wouldn't do dat to little old me now, would ya?"  
  
"What the fuck? Jou?!?!" ((a/n: I can't remember if I used his American name or his Japanese name…from now on it's gonna be his Japanese name.))  
  
Jou tilted his head cutely and smiled. "Yep, it's me!"

"W-What are you doing here?" Seto stuttered.

"You mean here in your room?" Jou put on a confused expression as he stared at Seto. "Cause I can be so many places more."

"Yes in my room and what?"

Jou let out an aggravated sigh. "You don't understand anything do you?"

Seto glared at him before replying. "When you're supposed to be in America, yes!"

Silence. Something about that last sentence bothered Seto. How the hell can someone travel from America to Japan in such a short time? Maybe, he got on the fastest flight out? The important thing was the fact that Jou was there.

"It's so quiet…" Jou whispered in one of those 'break the silence' tones. "…silence…whoo…"  
  
"Shut up and tell me how the fuck you got here." Seto was a little annoyed that someone like Jou could easily enter his room without him knowing it. "And how you got in my room."  
  
"Well…I don't know…" Jou smiled brightly up at the brunette. "Do I annoy you?"  
  
"I prefer not to answer that."  
  
"Is dat a yes or a no?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"So it's a yes! Yey, I annoy you!"  
  
"That's not something to be proud of mutt. Now go away!" Seto sat back down in his chair and began typing on his computer.  
  
Jou simply whined in protest. He went over to Seto and began reading over his shoulder, laughing at some of the things on the screen.  
  
"Can you not do that? I can't concentrate!" Seto turned to face Jou. "And I said for you to leave!"  
  
"Can't!" Jou smiled brightly.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "What the hell do you mean you can't?!?"

Jou put on a pouting face before continuing. "I don't know how."

Seto glared daggers at the blond in front of him. "It's not that hard. You just walk through the doors and out of my house!!"  
  
"But it isn't dat easy for me." Jou whined, lowering his head just enough to hide his eyes.  
  
Seto let out a frustrated growl. "Must you be so damn difficult?"  
  
"Only around you!" Jou chirped excitedly. "Cause your so fun to torment!"  
  
Little popping veins began showing up all over Seto's face indicating his severe level of anger. "Jou…get…out…NOW!!!!!"  
  
Jou's eyes shrunk ten times their size as he backed away from the enraged Kaiba. "You don't have to yell…"  
  
"Obviously I do for it to sink in to your pint sized brain!!!!" The volume of Seto's voice increased with every vowel and syllable.  
  
"Uh…keep it down will ya?" Jou continued to back away from the taller teen; Seto matching him for every move.  
  
"Keep it down?! I'll keep it down!!!!" Seto exploded. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS BACK TO AMERICA!!!!!"

Jou stumbled back and tripped over his feet and fell to the floor with a gasp of shock and pain escaping him.  
  
As Seto approached the boy, a light knock could be heard at his bedroom door. He sighed in annoyance and heading for the door. "As soon as I'm done with whoever is there, we're going to finish the conversation, understand?" With a small nod from Jou as an answer, Seto grabbed the doorknob and opened it. "Can I…Mokuba? I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed?"  
  
Mokuba stood in the doorway with a worried expression on his face. "I know…but I could've sworn I heard you talking to somebody in here."  
  
Seto stepped back and pointed over to where Jou had fallen. "It's his fault. He came in my room and distracted me."  
  
Mokuba's face held an even more worried look as he looked to where Seto had pointed. "There's no one there…Seto."

"He's right-" Seto turned in the direction Mokuba was looking and saw that Jou no longer sat on the floor rubbing his bottom. "I swear! He…he…he was right there!"  
  
"Who was right there Seto?"  
  
"He…he was there…"  
  
Rose: If you would like to kill me please raise your hand?  
  
Readers: ::all raise hand::  
  
Rose: O.o;;;;;;;…okay…raise your if you want me to live and continue the story.

Readers: ::all raise hand::  
  
Hakkai: It's a win/win situation.

Rose: ;D Yeppersness! Please leave a review!!!


	10. The Explanation

Rose: ….I've been dead for a while now haven't I? Gomen about dat. I went through my "don't feel like reading and can't think of anything to type" phase. :sweat:

Hakkai:dances: I love this music!

Rose: I know! It's L'Arc-En-Ciel! XD

Hakkai: 8 ) :is happy and dances:

Rose:dances along:

Hakkai: Rose doesn't own anything yet.

Rose: When I rule the world, I shall own everything :babbles on and on:

Chapter 10

"There's no one there, Seto." the younger Kaiba looked at his brother with a confused, yet painful look. _He's not getting any better. He's getting worse._

"He was right there a minute ago! He said he didn't know how to get out!" Seto tried to think of all possible explanations about why Jou was no longer there, but couldn't come up with any good ones.

"Seto, maybe you should get some sleep. Maybe it was just a dream?" Mokuba tried to convince him to get back into bed but Seto was already off in his own little world. "Seto?"

"You don't believe me but I know he was here." He had gone from panic to suddenly serious in a matter of moments. "He was in this house."

Mokuba could plainly see the determination in his brother's eyes. He was going to end up doing something stupid and get hurt in his condition. "Seto, who was here?"

"…Jou…" Seto said the name in a lonely manner, almost as if he missed his presence.

"See Seto? It was a dream. You know Jou's in America. How about you just go back to bed? When you wake up, I'm sure you'll feel better." Mokuba lead Seto over to his bed, and left the room. "I'll check on you later."

Seto stared blankly at the wall. _There must be an explanation for why Jou is gone._ He brought his head into his hands and sighed. _I really need to talk to someone…_ with that, he picked up the phone.

…-------O

Mokuba, worried that his brother would eventually be committed, decided to call Serenity. "Come on. Pick up!"

"Hello?", came the tired voice over the line.

"Serenity! Finally!"

"Mokuba? You sound distressed-" A loud intercom blared the notice 'Dr. Stewart, you're needed in E.R. Dr. Stewart, you're needed in E.R.' "-Sorry about that. Didn't think that be so loud."

"Serenity? Are you at a hospital?" Suddenly the worse case scenario formed in his little head. "Were you hurt!"

"No, I'm okay Mokuba." Her voice cracked slightly. "I wasn't injured, but…"

…-------O

The streets of Domino glistened with a fresh sheet of rain. The cars splashed the puddles onto the many lawns of residents. The rainfall continued to fall lightly as the pedestrians walked on the sidewalk with umbrellas of all colors pointed towards the sky, except for one. Seto Kaiba ran down the streets, soaked to the bone. He was heading to the one place he knew he'd be safe, the park.

This can't be happening! It's a dream! This has got to be a dream! The park was empty, not a soul to be found anywhere. It was the only place Seto could think, where he could relax.

There was a certain place where he was heading to. This place was his only 'get-away' and was only his. He had found this little 'get-away' a long time ago and decided it would his from the time he found it. It was secluded and private and absolutely perfect. It was a small cave-like opening behind some shrubs and bushes a good ways into the park. Whenever he visited it, he made sure no one saw him. Therefore, no one knew it was even there.

He sprinted to the area, jumping over rocks, holes, and other things in the way. His hair was matted to his face and his vision was blurry due to the rain. He didn't care if his gunshot wound reopened or not. All he cared about for the moment was getting away.

His target finally came into view and before long Seto bulleted through the bushes and shrubs that hid it. He made his way into the cave and sat with his back against the wall. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them close to his body. He put his forehead on his knees and closed his eyes. The conversation played over and over again in his head.

earlier-

"Hello?"

"Serenity! Finally!"

"Mokuba? You sound distressed-" 'Dr. Stewart, you're needed in E.R. Dr. Stewart you're needed in E.R.' "-Sorry. Didn't think that be so loud."

"Serenity? Are you at a hospital? Were you hurt!"

"No, I'm okay Mokuba. I wasn't injured, but…Jou is a different story."

"What? What happened!"

"I don't know. It happened so fast."

"What did?"

"The car…"

"The car?"

"The police say it was a hit and run. The guys that hit him had just robbed a gas station."

"Oh my god! Is he hurt badly?"

"Well, all of that happened not too long ago and he hasn't regained consciousness yet. The doctor told me he's got two broken ribs, a broken leg, and bruises and cuts all over his body. He was unconscious when the ambulance arrived."

Seto placed the phone back on the receiver. _Jou's in the hospital?…and he's hurt…_ Horror came over Seto's face as he slowly and quietly left his room and his house._"Oh wow, but he's okay, right?"_

_"Yes, he should be. The doctor said he should be just fine once he's woken up. But he hasn't yet."_

_"He's not comatose, right?"_

_"No, just unconscious."_

**---**

_This has been the worse day of my life! Why is this happening to me!_ He slowly picked up his head and rested it on his knees, he watched the rain fall as he tried to get some kind of grip on his life and his sanity.

"Jou…I'm so sorry…"

…-------O

Rose: XD Yay! I finished it finally! Now I won't be killed by Dap-chan!

Hakkai: O.o;;; Tell them!

Rose: Oh yes! I'm going out of town for all of June! I will remember my disk and my notebook this time. I'll try to update, but I might not have time. I get to draw all over my dad's walls in his house and then paint them! My room is going to be Japanese themed. I've got to think about the other rooms.

Hakkai:pokes: Dap-chan is gonna glomp you to death!

Rose: O.o;;; I know. I did this for her. 8 ) Be happy Dap-chan!

Hakkai: Please review!


	11. Heart Monitor

Rose: …:pokes: Hello! I'm back with more! Yay!

Hakkai: - Yay! You'll update now! Yay!

Rose: Yeppersness. School is out and I've got nothing better to do. So I thought why not update my stories? Besides, I really like how this one is coming out, don't you?

Hakkai: Yes I do. :nod:

Rose: Anyway, I'm gonna make this brief. The author note I mean. :dances: Squee! Spicy Marmalade!

Hakkai: Rose doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Rose:dances: Enjoy!

- Chapter 11 -

The steady beeping of the heart monitor filled the silent hospital room. On the bed, laid a motionless body of a young teen. An I.V. could be seen in his wrist, giving his body the nourishment he needed.

The small room was empty except for an open window and a small chair in the corner. The window let in a light breeze from outside and allowed a small amount of heat into the room as well since the boy wasn't covered with a blanket. His chest held a rhythm with the heart monitor rising up then down.

The door slowly opened and a doctor stepped through. "Well, Mr. Katsuya Jounouchi. Let's see how much you've progressed."

Jou didn't move or speak in response.

"Really? Well, I'm just going to check to be sure." The doctor joked as he recorded the information from the heart monitor onto a piece of paper on his clip board. "These stats look really good. You seem to be in a hurry to get better. He he he." The doctor laughed at his little joke before turning to Jou and unbuttoning his shirt. "Let's see how those bruises are. And I think it's time to change your bandages."

The doctor tossed the shirt onto the small chair in the corner before carefully unwrapping Jou's bandages. The skin above and around his broken ribs were black and blue. The outer most part of the bruising were a light greenish-yellowish color showing how fast they were healing.

The doctor cleaned the area with a damp sponge in small dabs. The doctor then took out some medicated cream and lightly coated the bruised area. "This should help it heal nicely. But it seems to be doing that all on it's own."

The doctor then readied the area and put a new shirt on Jou. "There. That should do nicely. I'll come check up on you later." And with that, the doctor left the room.

Again, only the heart monitor and the small voices from outside could be heard in the room. Jou, remaining completely still and completely quiet.

The small refreshing breeze helped rid the small room of it's stuffiness. The breeze blew the blonde hair out of Jou's eyes and away from the tears that had gathered up and were now spilling forth.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3

It wasn't long after Seto left, perhaps three hours, before Mokuba noticed his absence. Panicked, the young Kaiba called around town asking if his brother had stopped by or if someone saw him. But after the constant 'nos', Mokuba decided that the police were needed, although explaining to the police that Seto Kaiba had a mental problem would be a bit hard.

Where are you?…I can't believe you did this Seto…you're killing me. Mokuba sighed into his hands while sitting on one of the chairs in the parlor. The police were checking Seto's room trying to find out how he got out and if he was planning to do anything violent to himself. ((Gomen! I can't think of the word.))

"So the last time you saw was about three hours ago?" One of the policemen had a small book writing down all of Mokuba's responses to all the questions he asked.

"Yes, yes damnit, YES! I've answered this damned question THOUSANDS OF TIMES NOW!" Mokuba blushed before hanging his head down. "Sorry about that…he's been testing my nerves as of late. Three hours ago, that is correct."

The officer blew off the little outburst. "Don't worry kiddo. We'll find your brother. Wasn't he shot recently?"

"Oh shit…."

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Seto starred out at the falling raindrops, wondering what he was going to do. _I'm not going to let him die…I'm going to have to go to America…Crap…I left all of my money at home._

For the split second that relief had come over him, it was suddenly jerked away. He couldn't do anything to help Jou without any of his credit cards. _Shit…shit…shit…_

"Shit, shit, shit, eh? What a wonder vocabulary you have."

Seto's head popped up and met the brown eyes that had taunted him. "Jou?"

"No…I'm Jou. Of course it's me dumbass. Who were you expecting? Santa?" The blonde grinned one of his famous grins at the CEO and put his hand on his shoulder. "Now, why is someone like you trying to get to someone like me?"

Seto eyed the hand on his shoulder. _See? He IS real! I feel the warmth from it and everything. The doctor was wrong!_

"Did ya go mute on me or something? Hello? Seto? EARTH TO SETO?" Jou unknowingly yelled into Seto's ear causing said teen to fall over and Jou to fall on top of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" The enraged Seto yelled back at the blonde.

"Oops. Sorry." Jou quickly got off of the CEO before continuing. "Answer my question."

"……………"

"What's wrong?"

"…I forgot what your question was…"

Jou did a face fault as Seto just sweat dropped. "Okay…I think I made something come loose in dat head of yours. My question was why is someone like YOU trying to get to someone like ME?"

"Oh…."

"Just answer the damn question-"

"Why is someone like YOU here right now when YOU are supposed to be in the hospital?" Seto had mocked Jou right to the syllable .

"….YOU CAN'T ANSWER A QUESTION WITH A QUESTION!"

"Why not?"

"It's against the rules…"

"What rules?"

"……" Anger veins were popping up all over Jou's face while Seto sat back and enjoyed the entire thing, finding it extremely entertaining to torment the blonde. "……..bastard….you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes, very much so!"

Jou noticed how Seto's foot was shaking. _Almost as if it was involuntary…_ He looked up to see the brunette starring at him. "What?"

"I refuse."

"You refuse what?"

"To let you die…before I make amends…" Seto then collapsed on the blonde, shaking all over this time.

"SETO!"

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

At the same time, all the way in America, Jou's stats went crazy. The doctos was back in Jou's room trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Doctor! I don't know what's going on! Everything seems the same!" One of the nurses held up the pain killers they had been giving him through the IV. "None of the pain killers could be inducing this."

"I don't think it's a medicine that's doing this. I think it's something else." The doctor watched as the heart monitor beeped much faster than before. It was quite sudden, actually. It was as if he had witnessed something terrible happening to someone he couldn't help…

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Rose:dances: XD Reckless Fire is the awesomeness!

Hakkai:nods:

Rose: So is Sha La La:dances more:

Hakkai:pokes: Did you get any Saiyuki songs?

Rose: No. The program dat's supposed to be all cool-like won't work. :gonk: KATSU!

Hakkai:3

Rose: Oh! My birthday was yesterday! I got awesome stuffs:dances:

Hakkai: You even bought yourself the Saiyuki double barrel 3! And a new manga!

Rose: Yes I did! Well….this chapter was different. I originally wanted just Mokuba and Jou and Serenity in it…But I had a blast of inspiration!

Hakkai: Hope ya liked it!

Rose: Until chapter …almost said 5... 12!

Hakkai:sweat: It's your headache hun…

Rose: x-x No it's not….


End file.
